The Bad Boy Gimmick
by Animanizanny
Summary: Vector's had it, no one needs a detective anymore! Just when he's about to give up for good however, he learns of the alluring power of the "bad boy gimmick", known primarily as the trick to make all the teens go wild. All he needs now is his own bad boy to advertise the Chaotix, even if the one he chooses is far from willing. But what could be more bad than a ninja?
1. The Bad Boy Gimmick

**I really felt the urge to write about these guys. I love everything they stand for, and I hope I can do them justice. Also this idea came to me and I felt like it was my duty to write it down like the semi-devoted writer I am! I hope you enjoy, and SEGA owns the Chaotix, those lucky ducks!**

"We need money. And I'm sick'a whinin' about it!"

There was the delicate pause that comes before a well delivered smack down, and then finally with only the cool disposition of a ninja, a response. "Then don't."

This felt almost like a bad rerun of a sitcom nobody wanted to watch. Every month the bills returned and every month came the inevitable complaints that there just wasn't enough money to cover everything. Heating would need to be swapped for water in the summers, and in the winters they kept a surplus of deodorant in exchange for not freezing to death. It seemed like there was never a time when the wayward trio was actually on top anymore, and for the first time since setting up the business, Vector was beginning to see the end of his beautiful detective agency.

With the dramatic flair that only a true expert could accomplish, the bright green croc slumped to the ground around the piles of envelopes and bright red 'overdue' stamps, and cried into his large hands. There was an awkward pause as the purple chameleon who had been helping him sort through the mail shifted quietly. This was truly not something that he, a master of the unemotional and truly mysterious, could help with. Not that he was surprised of course, Vector pulled this trick every month. And every month Espio made it his prime directive to leave as soon as possible.

As he was about to do just that, Charmy flew in from playing outside in search of whatever confectionery delights he could sneak, only to see Vector sobbing into the mail and Espio in a midway transition to camouflage. "Oh it must be that time of the month again. Are we gonna lose our house?" The young bee sat on the counter, ignoring the stern look from Espio as he focused his attention to his boss.

With a deep heaving sigh, Vector finally pulled himself up from the floor and wiped his eyes, looking to his partners. "...boys. I think this is finally it. I think this business has finally ended us. Maybe it's time to look for real jobs..."

The room went silent, an uncertainty filling the air. Never before had the croc ever truly spoken the words of giving up, only cried his lungs out and proceeded on to another plan of revival. Even Espio, master of the ancient art of indifference, allowed the slip up of showing how truly shocked he was. He had been sure that Vector was so set in his ways that he would never consider the possibility of closing up shop.

Charmy was the first to recover, as per usual when things took an unexpected turn. "I can't get a real job! I'm six!"

"You'll be seven in three months, tough it up kid. We all gotta pull our weight in dis' house." Vector grumbled forlornly, dragging himself over to the phone book beside their tiny tv. Somehow managing to keep the electricity going the previous month, the screen was alight with some stupid new ad for a boy band that was all the rage among the teens. In an attempt to drown out Charmy's loud protests he turned up the tv a bit more, his scowl deepening as he watched.

"Why does everybody love these guys! They all look exactly the same don't they? And yet they make millions by dressin' up and lookin' cool. Load'a crap if ya ask me!"

Charmy paused his tantrum to flutter over and see what Vector was complaining about. "They aren't all the same Vector. See, the one in the middle is the "nice guy", and then the guy beside him is the "cool guy"! Like _me_!" he grinned. "And the one by himself is the bad boy!"

Vector paused, eyes catching on the particularly grumpy one in the corner of the group that wore a lot more black than the other dorks parading around on screen. "This one looks like you Espio, all grumpy and sick of everyone!" He snickered as Charmy laughed in agreement.

"Hey wow he does! Look he even rolls his eyes like you!"

The chameleon, having been midway through an eye roll, cut himself short and crossed his arms as he studied the tv from his seat in the kitchen.

"Because I'm neither obnoxious nor overdramatic does not make me a "bad boy", and I would appreciate it if you would get back to the task at hand. Like figuring out our financial situation?" He waved one of the bills around in the hopes of catching Vector's attention, only to see the lost look in his boss's eyes. _Oh no..._

Vector turned to the bee. "Hey Charmy, how popular are these "bad boy" types anyway? Do the girls like them?"

 _Dear god no..._

"Oh yeah they're usually the most popular! Cream and Amy talk about them all the time when I go over to play!"

"Interestin'...and do you think maybe if we had our own little gimmick, like say, "The Bad Boy of the Chaotix Detectives", girls would spend their money to get their cases solved...?"

Charmy paused to think about this one, before nodding. "Yeah I don't see why not! Why are you asking Vector?"

 _What have I done to deserve this?_

"I'm so glad you asked Charmy, because I just thought of the perfect way to finally save our business! We need a designated bad boy. And what better bad boy is there than a ninja?" He grinned up at the horrified chameleon, Charmy immediately bursting into hysterical laughter.

 **Well there's chapter one! I'm aware it's short, and most chapters will be due to time restraints if I continue this. I really want to but college is all encompassing madness sometimes so we'll see how frequent each chapter is. Let me know if this is something worth continuing and chapter 2 should be up soon! Bye!**


	2. Real Talk

"Vector there is absolutely no way in hell that I'm doing this." Espio jumped out of his seat, as he immediately began a fast pace towards the nearest exit, the much taller crocodile on his heels.

"Oh yes you are! We ain't gonna make it in this vain day and age if we ain't got a good lookin' mascot with tons a' edge and crap! And Charmy and I sure as hell don't make the cut!" He grabbed at the chameleon's arm, which Espio quickly dodged before swiveling around to fix the larger man with a death glare.

" _Don't_ touch me."

Vector laughed nervously under the intensity of his stare before shifting back a couple of steps. "Right..sorry. But see, ya already have the intense stare down! This could work if ya just give it time. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't even try!"

"Vector I could give you a thousand reasons why we shouldn't try this but the first and most important reason is that it is the single stupidest plan you've ever had. And that's saying a lot considering how many times we've all been humiliated by your "brilliant" ideas in the past." Espio rested his hands on his hips, a sure sign that he wasn't going to budge even the slightest on his decision. "If you want to follow through on this little game then fine, go for it. But don't expect help from me."

He turned and left swiftly, Vector only pausing to tell Charmy to stay inside before following after his friend and soon to be business partner. That is if Vector managed to get his way, which he usually did...

The soothing air of a mid afternoon day in May was all that Espio needed to shake the huge discomfort he had faced that morning. However much Vector begged and pleaded, he was adamant that he wouldn't become some foolish dress up doll to please the female population. Years of training in the ninjitsu arts were certainly not so he could be manufactured into a male model, they were for his own personal strength, his internal courageousness, his sworn oath to face the life of darkness alone and without opposition, as every true ninja must...

While Espio was deep in his own internal monologue, Vector was heading up the trail to the apple tree he knew the chameleon would be sitting under. While he may think he was a very mysterious and interesting male, Espio was actually quite predictable once one got to know him as closely as Vector and Charmy did. Which was why Vector was sure he could convince his friend to get involved.

After approaching the tree and sitting at a comfortable distance to allow Espio his respectable space, he calmly cleared his throat. "Please just let me explain my reasons, 'kay? An' then ya can decide whatever ya want ta do."

There was a pause before one light amber eye opened slightly to acknowledge him, obviously still harboring a grudge from earlier.

Vector sighed. _Damn this guy is cold._ "Espio, we are in some serious trouble here. I know we've butted heads in the past...a lot...but I know dis place means a lot ta ya too! Ya can't just act like ya won't care if we're suddenly homeless."

"And what exactly makes you think that making me some...bad boy...is going to suddenly cure our problems?" His voice was even colder than his attitude and Vector found himself flinching against his will. "If I follow through with helping you, and you sell me out to be this edgy "bad boy", who's to say that we'll get any clients? The more likely result is that we'll scare away whatever potential clients that were already going to show up."

"What potential clients Espio? 'Cause I ain't seen any in a long time!" Vector sighed, thoroughly frustrated as he sprawled back on the grass, his size causing Espio to have to shift to avoid being smacked with the large Mobian's tail. "You wanna know what I think?"  
"...I'm sure you'll tell me anyways-"

"I think this is it. This is the last brilliant idea, last gimmick, last attempt at saving everything I ever wanted. This place, this broken down crap shute...I love her Esp. An' I don't know what we're gonna do if we lose 'er." Vector looked up at the puffy clouds as they drifted by lazily, one large gloved hand going up to shade the sun from his eyes. "I think this last idea is a long shot too. An' maybe it's just a stubborn ol' croc's way of tryin' ta not let go. All I ask is ya stand by me, one last time?" Vector adjusted his facial features into what had to be the most broken and desperate expression imaginable, looking to his silent friend.

Espio studied him quietly, masking his thoughts as he leaned back against the bark of the old apple tree and contemplated to himself quietly. He wasn't sold, not even close, but he could at least give his boss the benefit of appearing to take his sob story into consideration.

"Of course you would also get the chance ta show off yer fancy ninja skills to everyone in town, an' if it worked we would have the money ta buy that new shamisen ya saw at the music shop last week...but those would just be added bonuses."

Espio glanced at Vector with a stern expression, finally tricked into giving his full attention. "Ninjitsu is not some side show performance, and you can't just bribe me with material objects Vector. Do you know what this whole mess would even entail? Even if I did agree to this, I'm not a very... social person. There's no way I could woo the adolescent minds of teenagers into thinking I'm some dark and brooding hero that can solve their cases!"

"That's what rehearsals are for! An' trust me Espio, with the system I have planned out you'll become the ideal mascot for the Chaotix. You'll save us from becomin' homeless!" Vector sat up, looking to his uncertain friend. "Think of Charmy, how much this'll mean ta him. You'll be his hero, he'll want to be just like ya when he grows up! An' think of what this could mean for our business. I know ya love this place too Es, or ya woulda left a long time ago. And don't look at me like that, I saw the suitcases." He cut off the chameleon before he could protest. "You were gonna walk out last winter, remember? That January when we hadn't had work in four months and we were near starved ta death. I woke up one morning and saw yer bags sittin' in the hall. I was sure ya would leave but by noon they were gone and you stayed. Why?"

Espio shifted under the croc's piercing gaze, looking out towards their rickety old home, tattered and well worn with love. "...I..."

"Please? One last try, for old time's sake?" Vector held out a hand to him, eyes alight with determination that outmatched all of the doubt that still set off alarms in Espio's head. With a deep sigh that seemed to come from the very depths of his being, he took the much bigger hand and shook it softly.

"But no makeup. I still have nightmares from Charmy's last birthday party."

Vector grinned broadly. "No makeup. I swear."

Walking back to the agency, Espio opted to trail behind a bit in order to process what he was getting himself into. Surely this was the most idiotic idea in the world, he was going to humiliate himself! And that was something that he could never live with. The very thought of crowds of people laughing at him made the poor ninja want to disappear. However something in Vector's long winded speech had struck a cord within him, a distant memory he had tried to suppress. Those damn suitcases...

 _When did this place suddenly become my home? Was there a pinpointed time when it just happened, that something inside me decided to stay forever?_

Whatever the case, he knew that if this was his home for the long run then it would have to be worth enduring whatever degrading scheme Vector had planned for him. Running his hand against the worn wood of the door frame, Espio took in one last sigh before stepping inside to greet whatever hell he was sure to face.

 **I definitely feel like this chapter lacked a lot of the funnies, sorry about that. However I think it's important to get all real and deep sometimes too, don'tcha agree? Plus I love how close knit the Chaotix are as a team. Like dang son, you live in that old dingy place with no work but you stick together? There's some COMMITMENT there! And that's why I love these guys. Which also means I love tormenting them. Which will happen in the next chapter. Leave a review if you liked it, I would really appreciate some top notch criticisms from some fellow fans of these guys! Bye until next time!**


	3. Class is in Session

**AN: Thank you so much to my first reviewer for such a wonderful comment! You're amazing!**

"What do you mean "makeover"?"

"Look I told ya I got this all sorted out. An' ya gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelet!"

Espio massaged his temples with an irritated groan. "Vector I'm going to kill you..."

"Guys!" Charmy flew in from the kitchen, clutching the phone tightly. "I already got a tutor!"

Espio blinked, looking to the bee and back to Vector. " _Tutor?_ You got a _tutor_? For what?"

Vector grinned sheepishly. "Well c'mon Espio it ain't like yer the most graceful guy when it comes to social situations! If we're gonna make this whole bad boy image work ya gotta be good with the ladies too!"

"H-hey we didnt agree to this-"

"Amy and Cream will be here in half an hour for your makeover and then we'll jump into tutoring at noon!" Charmy flew by, holding a rather official looking clipboard as he wrote something down on it. Vector followed him, making a show of cleaning up around their grubby home in preparation for the young ladies soon to arrive. Espio for his part sat down on the coach and willed himself to not throw up the toast he ate that morning.

…

"No no no! This is all wrong!"

Espio counted exactly fifteen seconds. In fifteen seconds Amy, Cream, and Vanilla walked inside and sat down. And in those fifteen seconds Amy took one look at him, heard the plan, and gave her very informative thoughts on the matter.

"You can't just manipulate women into going to you for help with some cheap ploy like that!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Espio looked to his quite possible hero, Amy Rose. Surely she could save him from this whole mess.

"If you want girls to like him you need a much stronger approach."

 _So much for salvation. Clearly I am doomed to an eternity of hell._

Vector nodded his head thoughtfully, scribbling down notes. "I see, so you have some better suggestions?"

Amy stood up and walked over to the purple chameleon, who immediately stiffened as she leaned in and studied him. Shifting under the intense gaze, he averted his eyes and internally cursed at being subjected to such humiliation.

"Are you alright dear?"

Glancing up at the soft spoken motherly rabbit, Espio nodded politely. "Yes Vanilla...uhm...thank you.." He jumped as Amy poked at one of his arms.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Barely suppressing his irritation he turned to the pink hedgehog that was prodding at him as though he were fresh cut meat from the local deli.

"I like to think there are five rules to the perfect bad boy. Rule number one is body. You seem okay in that area, a little thin but I imagine a good black trench coat can hide that."

"Can I just ask why you even agreed to do this?" Espio pulled away from her, trying to suppress the mental image of having to parade around in a new wardrobe. "While we are on agreeable terms, this can hardly be a way you would want to spend your free time.."

"We promised to keep tabs on Sonic for her while she was helping us!" Charmy beamed, pausing to check one of the video surveillance cameras they had installed in his house. "Right now he is making a grilled cheese sandwich."

Amy sighed happily. "Now _that's_ a dream guy. If you ask me, just finding someone like my Sonic should be enough to get your clientele back."

 _Yes well we didn't ask you._ Espio thought bitterly as he stood to get away from her cruel gaze. "...and where did we get the money for video surveillance-?"

Vector grinned nervously, tugging at an imaginary collar. "I...pulled some strings...but that's not important right now. So Amy, let's get this started!" He ushered everyone outside before Espio could inquire further on the missing funds.

…

"Okay so the next most important rule is number two. Attitude." Amy had the poor ninja stand in front of the small group, crossing her arms as he immediately began to camouflage out of stage fright.

"This is hopeless Vector.."

Vector sighed as he stood and walked over. "Espio c'mon this is important!"

"Well excuse me for existing." the invisible air snapped back, clearly more comfortable when he didn't have to be seen by so many eyes.  
"I thought this was important to you." Vector crossed his arms.

"I didn't realize I was to be put on display and mocked by everyone."

Cream frowned and piped up from her folding seat beside her mother. "We aren't making fun of you Mister Espio! We just wanna help, right mama?"

"Mmhm."

Amy nodded her agreements. "It would be a shame if you guys lost your business. And the way Vector explains things, this can really save the agency. You just have to let us help you."

Espio took a moment to collect himself, feeling a headache coming on from all of the unnecessary excitement he had suffered in the past six hours of his life. Did all of these people really think he could be some kind of dark hero for the Chaotix? A type of edgy bad boy that could appeal to people? There was just no way...

After a few moments of self contemplation he removed his protective shield and looked to Amy. "I'll cooperate with your...tutoring. But I must request some boundaries." His voice was calm once more, trying his hardest to be open with whatever the pink hedgehog planned.

She considered for a moment before looking to Vector. "What do you think?"

"When do we get to the makeover part?! I'm sick of all this boring drama!" Charmy piped up as he jumped up from his seat. Vector rolled his eyes before looking to his chameleon comrade, seeing the faint but still visible pleading expression behind his golden eyes.

"Yeah, of course there can be limitations. Es has the right to his own body o' course."

Espio felt for a moment the deepest appreciation for Vector before reminding himself that it was the foolish croc's idea to do all of this in the first place. Amazing how quickly the mind makes accommodations for the hell it's living in.

"My requests are simple. I ask only that I'm allowed mornings and nights for meditation."

"...that's it?"

"And also green tea."

"Wow you don't require a lot huh?" Amy raised an brow as Espio only shrugged softly in response. Charmy and Vector did not look very surprised in the least by his requests. This was Espio they were talking about after all, and it seemed that no matter how they dressed him or what they taught him to say and do, he would always be the same chameleon at heart.

 **And with that thought I'll have to leave it here. In case it wasn't obvious at this point Espio really is my favorite Chaotix member, and I just love sinking into his internal monologues about how annoyed he is with everyone. How I wish there were more of these three! Anyways thanks so much for reading and thanks again to anyone and everyone who reviews! Such incredible support is worthy of a cookie!**


	4. Attitude!

After finally coming to some form of agreement, with Espio clearly still feeling very cheated out of the entire deal, the group agreed to break for the day and start fresh the next morning. It had felt like years since he had last slept yet in reality it was only five in the afternoon. So with nothing else to do and far too much to think about, Espio decided to take a walk to town.

Sitting at his desk and fussing over some notes from Amy, Vector was content to stay behind and give the chameleon some deserved alone time. It was apparent that there would be a serious lack of that in the days to come, and Vector thought himself as a fair and good friend to his crew. Allowing Espio some time to relax might even make the next day easier for him, when the real training began.

"Hey Vector?"

The croc in question looked up as Charmy flew in. "What's up?"

"Do you really think this is gonna work? Cause I mean, a lot of your plans stink." the bee grinned cheekily despite the underlying concerns in his voice. "What if we end up homeless?"

"We won't. And you shut yer trap about my plans! In case yer forgettin', this head of mine has saved our hides plenty a' times in the past!" Tapping a finger against his snout in thought, Vector looked back to his notes. "I got this."

…

The next morning came far too early for the ladies of the group it seemed. Amy clutched a coffee mug for dear life as she ran a hand through a few stray quills to keep them in place, heading up the path to the agency. Cream followed close behind with Cheese, her mother having given her permission to tag along alone so she could stay home and do some chores.

Finally making it to the front door, Amy hardly had time to knock before Charmy slammed the door open.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

The duo walked into the agency, bleary eyed and feeling out of place in the lively little living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Amy pulled her notebook from her floral printed book bag as Vector walked in and grinned.

"Hey there!"

"...Vector, was six-thirty in the morning really necessary? A lady needs her beauty sleep after all." she gave him an irritable look as the croc crossed his arms.

"When the Chaotix start a mission they get it done. An' they get it done quick, no matter how early! Plus...the electricity is gonna get shut off next week so we're on a time limit here. Hold on while I go get Espio." He left, pushing past some old filing cabinets and thumping his way upstairs. Amy sighed as she heard him leave, looking to Cream.

"Honestly I don't know what they would do without us. If it weren't for my extreme generosity and feminine prowess this place would be doomed."

Cream smiled and kicked her feet lightly as they hung over the edge of the couch. "It's really nice that you want to help them, and this could be lots of fun too." Their conversation was cut short by a loud crash as Vector tripped over a stray crayon and fell down the stairs, cursing as Charmy laughed and flew over to scope out the damage.

"Wow Vector you sure know how to make an entrance!"

"Why you little-! Come here!" He stood and reached for the bee as Amy raised an impatient eyebrow.

"A _hem_! Where's Espio?"

"Here."

With a yelp, Amy whirled around to find him standing beside her patiently, adjusting one of his studded wrist bands and studying her. She paused to ensure that her heart was still functioning appropriately before taking a deep breath.

"I..forgot that you were so good at being ignored. Uhm...no offense."

Espio merely nodded, having been fully aware of this particular skill for many years. "Shall we begin?"

"Right! Cream is going to be our assistant today. Let's head outside and get started, it's way too stuffy in here for lessons." Leading everyone out the back door, she brought the group to a small half circle of folding chairs, where everyone sat quietly with notebooks in hand.

"For the next couple of days we're going to concentrate on teaching you the right attitude to fit the bad boy character we're looking for. Once you have this down everything else will come almost naturally, so it's really important to pay attention." Amy had Cream stand in the center of the group. "Now, your first scenario, imagine Cream is a client who has just had her favorite bracelet stolen."

Cream gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "That's horrible!"

"It's okay Cream, it's only a game." Amy patted her friend's shoulder before continuing. "So she has lost her absolute favorite thing in the whole world and she needs you, the _dark mysterious bad boy_ to help her with your edgy and cool attitude. I want you to show us what you would do if she came in." Amy stepped out of the way to let the scene unfurl, Espio shifting awkwardly as Cream sniffled and walked closer. "E-excuse me sir! But my very special bracelet has just been stolen! Can you help me?"

"Uh..yes...of course..." Espio glanced to the group slightly from the corner of his eye. "What did the uhm...suspect look like?"

"Wrong!" Amy's voice caused him to jump as she stepped into the scene. "What was that?"

Espio glanced to his teammates nervously. "I was...accepting a case..?"

"You don't just accept the case. The key to being a bad boy is to act like the whole situation doesn't bother you, like you're too cool to help."

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Now hold on lady, we're tryin' ta make money here! How does this start our business back up?"

Amy sighed, crossing her arms. "Do you want my help? If you do then you need to trust me."

There was a pause before Vector sat back, gesturing for them to continue.

Espio looked between the two as Amy reset the scene, questioning yet again his purpose in life.

Cream replayed her part, sounding as sad and adorable as the first run through. For Espio's part, he hesitated before crossing his arms.

"Uh...I can't help..." He looked to Amy, who was nodding to him encouragingly. "because I am...far too busy to help with your bracelet." He looked to Amy one last time. "And far too...cool." He grimaced at the last word, feeling like an idiot.

Cream paused for a second before starting to cry. "Why are you so mean Mister Espio?!"

He jumped back as she kicked him hard in the shin and ran inside, Cheese following close behind. He stood dumbfounded as Amy walked over.

"Perfect! A little shaky but confidence comes from continuation."

"Perfect? I just made Cream cry...how does any of this make any sense?" Espio sighed, at which point Amy looked to the house.

"All part of the act of course. Which leads into our next step to show your secret soft side that you keep well masked behind your hard and angsty exterior. You'll accept that case and make her feel amazing."

"But what is the point? I already tried to accept the case and you told me to tell her no." Espio frowned in frustration as she pulled him along towards the house.

"That's the point. You may break their hearts but your harsh side is merely a ploy to hide the insecure and gentle man hiding within. This is the true key to a bad boy!" She exclaimed passionately, Vector writing frantically in the background to keep up with her.

 _This is so stupid, am I the only person on this planet who makes sense anymore?!_ "Amy, I don't think-"

"-Come on, you still haven't made up with Cream yet." And he was pulled inside by the pink hedgehog's strong grip, unable yet again to speak his opinions. Walking into the kitchen, they found the young rabbit sitting with her back to them in one of the rickety old chairs, arms crossed firmly. Despite knowing that it was an act, and that he had been _told_ to act the way he did, Espio felt guilt rise up in his stomach. He wasn't a cruel chameleon, even if he often came across as cold and indifferent to people. He simply expressed himself differently than others, preferring logical solutions to emotional ones. That being said here he was, pretending to be this deep and complex bad boy with far too many emotional problems to remember. _What a mess..._

"Okay, go to her. Tell her you'll take the case. But don't apologize, a bad boy never apologizes."

"This is beginning to sound more like an immature child than an actual personality type." Espio sighed as he crossed his arms, walking over to face the sad little bunny.

"...I'll...take the case now."

Cream's eyes immediately lit up. "Really? You will?"

"Mmhm."

"What made you change your mind?"

"...a pink hedgehog with a hammer-" Espio dodged quickly as he was nearly smacked with said weapon. "I-I mean...I...have a uhm...secret soft spot for bracelets..."

"Oh wow!" Cream's eyes lit up. "How mysterious!"

"...I suppose..."

Amy jumped in at the last second. "Cream, your acting was perfect. Again, Espio we need to work on all of those awkward pauses but those issues can be fixed easily with practice. What matters is that the essence is there, and soon you'll be able to intrigue everyone to come to you for help."

"And we'll be rollin' in dough!" Vector hollered as Charmy cheered alongside him.

 _I wonder how long I can put up with this before it actually kills me_. Espio wondered.

 **And that's it for now! I appreciate whatever support you can throw at me! Literally, just throw it right at me, I can take it! Whatever the case I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't let me know anyways. It makes it a lot easier to know that people actually want to read what I'm writing ya know? I'll keep writing either way though so it's really your choice. Have a good day!**


End file.
